The present invention relates generally to inkjet printing mechanisms, and more particularly to a stalagmite dissolving spittoon system that defeats the stalagmite build-up of pigment-based ink residue in a spittoon of an inkjet printing mechanism that prints with both pigment-based ink and dye-based inks, which do not form stalagmites when spit, with spitting being necessary to clear clogged nozzles of inkjet printheads installed in the printing mechanism.
Inkjet printing mechanisms use cartridges, often called xe2x80x9cpens,xe2x80x9d which eject drops of liquid colorant, referred to generally herein as xe2x80x9cink,xe2x80x9d onto a page. Each pen has a printhead formed with very small nozzles through which the ink drops are fired. To print an image, the printhead is propelled back and forth across the page, ejecting drops of ink in a desired pattern as it moves. The particular ink ejection mechanism within the printhead may take on a variety of different forms known to those skilled in the art, such as those using piezo-electric or thermal printhead technology. For instance, two earlier thermal ink ejection mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,278,584 and 4,683,481. In a thermal system, a barrier layer containing ink channels and vaporization chambers is located between a nozzle orifice plate and a substrate layer. This substrate layer typically contains linear arrays of heater elements, such as resistors, which are energized to heat ink within the vaporization chambers. Upon heating, an ink droplet is ejected from a nozzle associated with the energized resistor. By selectively energizing the resistors as the printhead moves across the page, the ink is expelled in a pattern on the print media to form a desired image (e.g., picture, chart or text).
To clean and protect the printhead, typically a xe2x80x9cservice stationxe2x80x9d mechanism is supported by the printer chassis so the printhead can be moved over the station for maintenance. For storage, or during non-printing periods, the service stations usually include a capping system which substantially seals the printhead nozzles from contaminants and drying. Some caps are also designed to facilitate priming, such as by being connected to a pumping unit that draws a vacuum on the printhead. During operation, clogs in the printhead are periodically cleared by firing a number of drops of ink through each of the nozzles in a process known as xe2x80x9cspitting,xe2x80x9d with the waste ink being collected in a xe2x80x9cspittoonxe2x80x9d reservoir portion of the service station. After spitting, uncapping, or occasionally during printing, most service stations have an elastomeric wiper that wipes the printhead surface to remove ink residue, as well as any paper dust or other debris that has collected on the printhead. The wiping action is usually achieved through relative motion of the printhead and wiper, for instance by moving the printhead across the wiper, by moving the wiper across the printhead, or by moving both the printhead and the wiper.
As the inkjet industry investigates new printhead designs, the tendency is toward using permanent or semi-permanent printheads in what is known in the industry as an xe2x80x9coff-axisxe2x80x9d printer. In an off-axis system, the printheads carry only a small ink supply across the printzone, with this supply being replenished through tubing that delivers ink from an xe2x80x9coff-axisxe2x80x9d stationary reservoir placed at a remote stationary location within the printer. Narrower printheads may lead to a narrower printing mechanism, which has a smaller xe2x80x9cfootprint,xe2x80x9d so less desktop space is needed to house the printing mechanism during use. Narrower printheads are usually smaller and lighter, so smaller carriages, bearings, and drive motors may be used, leading to a more economical printing unit for consumers.
To improve the clarity and contrast of the printed image, recent research has focused on improving the ink itself. To provide quicker, more waterfast printing with darker blacks and more vivid colors, pigment-based inks have been developed. These pigment-based inks have a higher solid content than the earlier dye-based inks, which results in a higher optical density for the new inks. Both types of ink dry quickly, which allows inkjet printing mechanisms to form high quality images on readily available and economical plain paper, as well as on recently developed specialty coated papers, transparencies, fabric and other media. However, the combination of small nozzles and quick-drying ink leaves the printheads susceptible to clogging, not only from dried ink or minute dust particles, such as paper fibers, but also from the solids within the new inks themselves.
When spitting these new pigment-based inks onto the flat bottom of a conventional spittoon, over a period of time the rapidly solidifying waste ink grew into a stalagmite of ink residue. Other systems used a sponge material in a single spit area, where the color dye-based inks were spit and immediately absorbed into the sponge material. Unfortunately these systems left a dry flat spot on the sponge upon which the pigment-based ink then formed a sludge that eventually grew into an ink residue stalagmite. Eventually, in prototype units, the residue stalagmite grew to contact the printhead, which then either could interfere with printhead movement, print quality, or contribute to clogging the nozzles. Indeed, these stalagmites even formed ink deposits along the sides of the entranceway of prototype narrow spittoons, and eventually grew to meet one another and totally clog the entrance to the spittoon. To avoid this phenomenon, conventional spittoons had to be wide enough, often over 8 mm (millimeters) in width, to handle these high solid content inks. This extra width increased the overall printer width, which then defeated the narrowing advantages realized by using an off-axis printhead system. Thus, it would be desirable to have a spittoon system which defeats ink residue stalagmite build-up without increasing the overall width or cost of the inkjet printing unit.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a spittoon system is provided for receiving ink spit from first and second inkjet printheads dispensing different ink formulations in an inkjet printing mechanism. The spittoon system includes a reservoir having a catch basin sized to accumulate a pool of ink spit from the first printhead, with the catch basin configured to splatter and dissipate ink spit from the second printhead upon impacting the accumulated pool of ink.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for purging ink from first and second inkjet printheads dispensing different ink formulations in an inkjet printing mechanism. The methods includes the step of accumulating a pool of a first formulation of ink from the first printhead. In a spitting step, a second formulation of ink is spit from the second printhead into the accumulated pool of ink.
According to a more detailed aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for avoiding formation of an ink stalagmite from purging a pigment-based ink dispensed from a first printhead of an inkjet printing mechanism also having a second printhead dispensing a dye-based ink formulation. The method includes the step of accumulating a pool of the dye-based ink formulation spit from the second printhead. In a spitting step, the pigment-based ink is spit from the first printhead into the accumulated pool of dye-based ink.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, an inkjet printing mechanism may be provided with a spittoon system as described above.
An overall goal of the present invention is to provide an inkjet printing mechanism which prints sharp vivid images over the life of the printhead and the printing mechanism, particularly when using fast drying pigment or dye-based inks, and preferably when dispensed from an off-axis system.
Another goal of the present invention is to provide a long-life spittoon system for receiving ink spit from printheads in an inkjet printing mechanism.
Still another goal of the present invention is to provide a spittoon system that is easily to manufactured, , and which provides consumers with a reliable, economical inkjet printing unit.